The Failure for Bereavement and Demise
by Rosie-Kun
Summary: OC; Shirako knows about Light being Kira, Ryuuzaki is L, Teru is X-Kira. Misa & Kiyomi; she despises them so much. Shirako does everything in her will to help her crush; Light. Her psychic powers help him so much; yet Light likes Shirako. But it will change when he dies; Teru dies. Misa and Kiyomi die; all Shirako has left...is hate. Yet this woman's true motives are...?
1. Prelude

Walking with her long light brown hair in the University; and smiled. Her class was about to start; and she sighed. Blushing and gazing far away from the male she really had a deep crush on. Yagami Light. His brown eyes stared at them all; and then gazed at the female. He didn't look at her for long. He kept walking; she did wish she could talk to him more. She sometimes spoke to him, and he sat next to her at other times. To-Oh was a large school; and she was quite glad she was taking the same classes as Light was.

Before going to class the female went to the bathroom; coming out. She washed her hands, and was about to walk out; but was stopped by three female who thought they were better than everyone else.  
"I saw how Light stared at you. Why don't you not show your face and back off." What was her problem? She frowned slightly; staring at the bully. She was obviously the leader.  
"I don't know what your problem is; I just sit with Light sometimes in class that's all…"  
"That's all, I know what you're up to. You're trying to get all over my Light like that; and he wouldn't like a freak like you." She went too far; and the female sneered. Her fist clutched and punched her; sending her out of the toilet; and her back slammed against the wall.

"Don't call me that, what right do you have! You may get killed by Kira; if I tell him." Light saw this; he didn't say anything at all.  
"Haha; you honestly think you can tell him? You don't know who he is!"  
"Oh? What if I do?" she made herself seem stronger; and there was an aura within the air that was so menacing it was catching on. Light however; he hoped she didn't know that it was him. He didn't like how those women were bulling her; especially in this school.

"You are so s-" the female tried to stand up; but stopped. There was a commotion caused; when people around stared; Light was very interested in the female with the really dark green eyes; they seemed almost black. The same female was lifted unto the air. She seemed to be suffocating; and it was too brilliant. She was quite the interesting female.

"Put her down Shirako." He spoke; walking towards her. It seemed she had special powers; psychic powers he believed. When the female placed the bully down; she was unconscious and she looked blushing partially staring at the tall and handsome male. She wanted to tell him; she wanted to be with him. She knew too much; more than he would ever know.

The people left, and now there was no one left. She looked down, hesitated slightly then looked back at him. He could see this; she must've liked him like other girls. He wasn't going to ask about the fight; he wasn't interested in it.  
"Quite a power you have." His charm was stunning and appealing to her.  
"L-Light; I have something to tell you." She said; she was obtaining the confidence that she was hiding from him.  
"What would that be Shirako?" The way he said her name, it was like he was purposely being seductive to her. He wanted this power for his, and help him with his murders.  
"I know you're Kira." She whispered softly; just for him to hear. In case there was anyone else walking around; or trying to listen in. His eyes widened, how did she know?


	2. Chapter 1

"What, you know?" She nodded her head.  
"Let's get out of To-Oh for now." He said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"What about class Light?" She asked, looking at the taller male.  
"Don't worry; we can easily catch up anyway." She nodded. Walking with him outside the Uni for now. She smirked, seeing the jealous look on the girls' faces. She liked this very much. The two were outside; alone. She blushed; she was so glad to be alone with him.

"Tell me, how did you know?" Shirako's response seemed stupid; but he didn't know at all.  
"When I first laid eyes on you; I knew." Was this like 'When I first saw you I fell in love?' A true love at first sight kind of thing? But it wasn't. His brown eyes stared at her.  
"Well; will you help me kill L?" He asked. She stepped back slightly. She wasn't too sure; but she was always willing to do anything for him.

"Sure, why not." She gave him a gentle smile. He returned it, placed his hand on her cheek; they heated up. Their bags with them.  
"Let's go for a walk." He spoke calmly, walking with her out of the campus. She looked at him, rather. Stared. He was so handsome; and she wanted him so badly! They walked; and he looked so calm as usual. He didn't mind this at all. The female continued to stare at the male; his sight was wonderful. She looked away for a moment, than back at him. Then once again; straight ahead of her. She was happy to stay with him; and wondered where they were walking to. It seemed like it was far away; but it probably wasn't.

The walk for her wanted to be spent with for long; it was just pleasant. She knew that it would be her last year for her in To-Oh; along with Light.

"I'd love to keep in touch after this year Shirako. You're someone who is of words I cannot describe." Her cheeks heated up; her heart beat fast hearing such things. She was wondering if he liked her or not.  
"I would definitely love to as well." She said in a delighted tone; she was quite thrilled that such a thing will happen to her.  
"Let's switch phones, okay?" He asked; she blinked. Then gave her his phone and vice versa. She smiled more; touching Light's phone. She felt too much like a high school girl. Placing her contact details in his phone; and he doing the same. Giving each other's phones back she put it away.

"Shall we get a drink?" He asked; she nodded. Sitting down opposite of him she waited. They were asked what they wanted to drink, he just wanted water and she wanted tea. When they waited; he heard a familiar voice. A voice which Shirako hated.

"Light!" The damn woman's annoying voice; she was stupid as well as immature. She glared at the woman, they met before. But this was without the male.  
"Oh Misa, what're you doing here?" He asked; blinking.  
"I was out for a break and saw you! Come on, are we gonna have a date?" she asked so casually and it was annoying her. Why did Misa have to ask such questions? It made her want to kill her; but she couldn't; because Light needed her alive so L could die. But she knew nothing and was just a half-wit.

"Who is this woman?" She looked at Shirako who didn't seem pleased.  
"She's my companion." Light gave Misa this satisfying look. It was quite the shock to the blonde female.

"C-Companion? What does that mean?" She asked; Shirako seemed quite tense; in her eyes. Misa was just plain dumb.  
"It means that I work with Light." Shirako was being very blunt and harsh in the words she spoke to the teen model. How she hated her immaturity and her to the bone. Then there was that other woman who was quite popular too. She knew that woman went out with Light before. She was hating them both; and thoughts of killing them before they could ever get their hands on her man.

"What? With you, why Light?" She asked. Light did seem quite annoyed; but still. He needed to use Misa at all costs.  
"She's useful; you are as well. But there is something about her; that I cannot figure out yet." Yes; that was the correct terms for the tall male to use. It was true; there was something about her. Maybe her power, or even her as a whole. He couldn't figure it out.

"Aww well, okay…bye then Light!" She was upset; and Shirako could tell on Misa's face. Misa seemed to skip off, and away from the two. She didn't feel bad at all. She just never liked the woman in the first place; why would she seem to have an interest in Light? He wasn't interested in her, and well. The psychic was going to make sure that she'd have Light head over heels with her.

"I don't like her, I guess I never will Light."  
"Don't worry; you won't have to put up with her for so long." He said with a smirk, she stared at him and smiled. Feeling so relieved.

"Well, how will you kill L?" She asked. She was expecting a smart answer from this clever male.  
"I'm already a step ahead of you; I work in the task force." She blinked; she was quite surprised. He was quite the one to be ahead of her and she liked this. It was impressive really.  
"You've seen what L looks like?" She asked.  
"Yes; maybe I should introduce you someday." He said saying with acting like he had such a simple mind.

"Alright. I should get home now; I'll see you at school tomorrow."  
She said, with a smile upon her face. Waving goodbye to him, then taking her leave.

When the next morning came the pair had went to class. The female sat and took out her book and wrote notes and did the work they were meant to do. She didn't mind, she was quite smart herself. But her head started to ache; and placed her hand on her head. She knew something was happening now. Light had glanced to the side to see Shirako placing a hand on her head; he wondered what was up but didn't try and ask. Not one for prying, unless it was for the Kira investigation.

He was still trying to figure out if L was the real L and his real name so he could kill him and rule the world. "You okay Shirako?"  
"Y-Yeah, I am." She laughed cutely; making it seem like there was nothing to worry about. She looked at the clock; seeing there was too much to go. It was going to be too long. Clutching her fist; the crowd saw how the teacher was suffocating for no reason then wasn't anymore. Light had noticed what happened to the teacher, it happened just as Shirako had her hand against her head. He smirked.

He knew she still would be important. But; after class. He needed to test this theory. But; give her the first assignment. It would make things more complicated for L. Genius.  
"Shirako; I have something for you to do for me." He whispered; the teacher did not hear; then he wrote down what he wanted her to do. An important male within the Defence Force; to make it seem like suicide and not Kira's doing. She knew he was working alongside L doing whatever means necessary. To make sure he was out of the way.

She smiled at him then nodded her head. Of course, she would do anything for him. Once their class was finished, she went out. Meeting up with this person; and she had a pretty good visual picture of him. He was single and a man about in his 40s or so. He was close with Matsuda and L; his personality was usually down and not so confident. She stopped in front of his path and he caught attention of this. She smirked, the male winced. What was this young and beautiful female standing before him making such a face?

She looked around; her dark green eyes saw the various people around her. She couldn't do it out in the open. She had Light's trust. Her light brown hair swayed within the southern-direction of the wind.  
"You're name is Sudo; correct?" She asked him. He did not reply; but the male's blue eyes gazed at her and nodded. From his expression he was scared. He needed to get away from her; he could tell with that gaze she was dangerous. He looked away and hesitated. He then quickly walked away from her. But she wasn't going to let him off. She was told by Light that he told L to be suspicious of Light and Misa; their actions and all. She didn't like this at all. She then stopped, when he stopped and called thinking he lost her. No one can ever run away from the great Shirako.


	3. Chapter 2

"What is it Sudo?" She could hear a male's voice on the phone.  
"This creepy teen girl is following me, and I think she is going to kill me on behalf of Kira." He said.  
"Oh? That is not good; get away for now, or stop her. You're a policeman, after all."  
"I don't know if I can do it." He lacked confidence. He never had much confidence at all anyway; she sneered. Seeing him, he screamed softly. He was cowering before her, she liked this.  
"Give me the phone." She demanded. His arm shook as he gave the slightly shorter girl the phone. Sudo wasn't a really tall male anyway.

"Who is this?" She said deeply. Her voice was kind of different when she wanted it.  
"Who me? This is L, and you are?" Her eyes widened, who would give out their identity; especially L to someone who was defined as 'creepy' by a police officer. She did not care what he called her, as long as it was not 'freak' it was a taboo word.  
"Just a friend." She said, and then hangs up. He was afraid, because she was not a friend to him.  
"Die…" She spoke and her eyes were glowing and he was being under control of her psychic powers. He then went ahead and killed himself like she wanted him to.

When it was finished she smiled, leaving. When she went to the train station she stopped and past a man who was slightly taller, he wore glasses and long fringe with raven hair. He was wearing normal stylish clothing, but he stopped then she stopped. The male turned around and stared at her, and then she did the same. They both stared at each other; he looked slightly older, like he was about in his early 20s or so. His brown eyes gazed at her; with his special eyes he could tell she was special.

The male whispered, enough for her to hear. Her ears only and the other people that passed ignored his words.  
"Kira's Angel."  
Those words had caught her attention, who was he? It was suspicious, and she presumed he knew that she was close with Kira. He was someone she had to keep an eye on, and even find out information about him. Rushing home, she got in and went to her computer. Did a few information findings here and there.

Find out that the male was a criminal prosecutor, which was kind of interesting. She would do what she needed to be more closer to him.  
"…I see, his name is Teru Mikami. I must tell Light about him." She whispered. Smiling. Perfect.  
When she had met Light the next day on a normal nice Friday morning she walked to class with him.  
"I did what you had told me, I came across a certain male. I think he knew who I was. I did some research on him; apparently he is a worshipper to Kira. He could be useful if you hand over the Death Note to him, he is loyal. I will do what I can to find where he works at; if I can get close to him I could help you. After all I am close working with you; am I not correct. Light?"

She kept her voice down, and the male listened to her words as they both entered the classroom. His brown eyes stared at her then nodded. Before the teacher came in. She kept her head down along with the rest of the students. Doing some writing from what the teacher had told them what to do. She smirked widely; it was this evil and sinister look upon her face. Which Light reverted his eyes towards her; a look that he had never seen on such a beautiful girl at all. But still; it was perfect. She knew what to do; she'd hide in the shadows not to be suspected or anything.

She was writing actually slowly; there was quite a lot on her mind. She closed her eyes gently. Then opened her eyes once more, she felt quite happy that it was her and Light's last year at To-Oh. Then off out into the work place and find a job and all.

Well there wasn't too long to go now. But still, it was brilliant. When the classes have finished she walked alongside Light again. The girls who sat around were whispering and talking about her, they weren't happy because they needed their chances with Light. She frowned, staring at them. He took notice of this; it was quite interesting. But in this male's eyes she was unique. She had a special power which he could use to his advantage. She also was a very loyal and willing person. To the heart; she'd be useful for his plans. He had this scheming look on his face. But it returned to normal.

Soon, he'd plan the death of L. Along the way, he'd use Misa. She would be perfect; so that way. The Shinigami that belongs to Misa will die protecting her.  
"Maybe today Shirako; you can meet L." This was making her quite happy. Upon arriving Shirako had followed Light and smiled, seeing the office where L was working. She stared at him, and with that single moment. She could tell, yes. His real identity. But she wasn't going to tell Light. She found this quite amusing to see if he can do it himself without her.

Her dark green eyes gazed upon the luscious brown eyes of Light as he seemed to be contempt.  
"Hmm, oh who is this?" L asked, he stood up in a funny way and scratched the back of his leg with his opposite foot.

"Ah L, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine, she's a big fan." Light introduced so casually.  
"It's a real pleasure to meet you L, I'm Shirako."  
"You don't need to call me L, just Ryuuzaki or Hideki will do." He said. Of course, they both knew the two names were alias'.  
But they were both not going to ask anything else; but she wanted to see more about how Light will come about this situation and what not.  
"Well come then, I'm sure you're a smart person Shirako; you can help us with this Kira investigation."

"Of course, I'm a very intelligent being." She said, making herself sound like she was out of this world; because she was. Then walking with Light and L, she stared. Looking very casual; seeing the cops around stare at her. She laughed, wanting to make herself look like she was not scheming at all. However, there was much she needed to know.  
"So L…" She wanted to know about a successor; after all if he was to die by Light's hands then he did need one. Light needed more of a challenge, Light was simply smarter than Ryuuzaki. Outwitting and outsmarting him. Even if he'd be on the brink of finding out whom Kira was.  
"Hmm, yes?" He looked at her as he now sat in the usual position of his seat. It was quite, weird.  
"…do you have a successor?" She asked, she needed him to be more occupied with such things.  
"No, I don't think it's the right age for me to be thinking about it, and even retiring. I'm still quite young you know."  
"Oh yes but, what if you suddenly die?" She asked, the policemen, were starting to get annoyed.  
"You! Stop asking Ryuuzaki such questions!" He said, frowning at him.

"Matsuda, please stop making a fool of you and keep quiet. I'm sure she is just curious." L said, he didn't seem to smile or have any thoughts within his mind at all. Just kept to himself, eating his cake. Eating the last bite of the slice, he thought about it. He was taking his time, even if time was of the essence, she did not have much of it. Even so that she lacked patience at the best of times.  
"I haven't thought about that yet, but I'll leave it to Wammy's House to decide it." She tiled her head to the side, which really was quite silly for him to do. But it was quite like him. Yes.  
She didn't really say anything, but smiled.  
"I see; well maybe you should soon." She suggested, still. He was looking at Light, it was as she thought. He suspected him of being Kira, even though he was. He didn't say anything, but Light looked away then spoke. The task force seemed to help him for this disguise.  
"Ryuuzaki, maybe there is another Kira."  
"I suspected that. You're Kira, and Misa the second Kira."

Shirako frowned, but she had a way to handle this. No, she'll let Light handle this. He was able to outwit L anyway, he was far too smart. He'll lose to Kira. L would die by Light's hands. Soon. He found a way, by using Misa.  
Once the time was gone the Shirako stood up.  
"Thanks for your time L." She said, leaving past him. With a smirk, whispering to him before she departed. Even with that one time they met. She was more smart and cunning than she appeared.  
"…I mean; Lawliet."

L's eyes widened, standing there frozen. She was gone, yet his heart thumped. She knew his actual name? This was still quite the mystery to be solved. There was so much going on, and thought about the plan of Light and trying to get close to L.  
50 days later, Shirako was quite unhappy because she wasn't allowed to speak to him. He was locked up along with Misa in confinement about the suspects. It was far, even for L. But he had to; and she didn't make her move.  
At least now, they had finished school. In that time, she went to find a place for her to work. She wasn't too successful. She was harsh looking, even though the female was quite beautiful.

Her long light brown hair was tied up, and her fringe which was that similar to Light took out with small pieces of hair hanging down her face, the dark green eyes of her's stared at Light when he was released after that time frame was up.  
"Light, what are you going to do now?" She asked him, he looked to the side. Away from her, a first.  
"I might get my Shinigami; Ryuk to write some fake instructions in the back."  
"Good idea." She said with a slight laugh. Finding it quite amusing.

Then, as the days had passed Light managed to have some fake rules, like you need to kill people otherwise you'll die within 13 days. It was quite the trick. It was brilliant as well.  
"Well now they seem to have the notebook in their hands, they can see Misa's Shinigami." He said, and Misa was with them. Always all over Light. It was always Light this and Light that. Why couldn't she just get over him!? It filled her with rage, and even worse. That woman, Kiyomi. She did date Light before, but he would just allow such a stupid thing!

With the feeling of jealousy flow through her, she wanted to eliminate them both. Or at least make them be away from Light, he was her's to claim. No one else! It was hard to relax herself,  
"I'll be going to the Task Force to meet L." Light said, taking his leave.

When Light had left he smirked, thinking deeply about what to do with Shirako. She was indeed useful; she had powers. Something special that he couldn't keep away from, and wanted to use her and the powers she had. It was brilliant, maybe for L? No, he was a step closer towards L's death, so it didn't matter anyway.

When he was now closing in at the Police Station, he saw L stand there inside. He laughed gently to himself, fooling L and thinking that the 13 day rule was true. So Light was let off the hook, and so was Misa. He was quite glad she didn't come at all. It wouldn't be good for his plan. He needed to use Misa until the end.  
He then thought for a way to get Shirako to do what he wanted. She'd be like a messenger. He was specifying himself as God; however he wasn't. This New World he wanted to create to get rid of the villains, criminals in Japan and even the Wars that may be happening in other places. They were all starting to reduce because of him. He did like this a lot, and Kira's followers were definitely the best thing for him to happen.

Upon entering the Police Station he walked with L, and well. L was speaking about the 13 day rule, how it might be fake and all. Still Light stood thinking about this all. Today would be the day; L would make his wrong move and die. It was a perfect plan, acting like he was part of L's side all along. It was pure genius. After all, he did plot Higuchi's death when he did lose the memories of having the Death Note. Now Rem, he tricked her. Yes; using his own skill for her to save Misa's life.  
It was dark, the lights went out. Then it was all red around, like sirens. Then a thumping sound.

"Where did that Shinigami go?" Matsuda said, looking behind him. Seeing how she was gone. L had fallen slowly off his chair. Which then Light quickly saved him from falling unto the ground.  
L's eyes slowly closed, as he looked at Light. Who was giving this evil smirk on his face.  
The onyx eyes, and the final moments of L; finally knew that Light was Kira all along.


	4. Chapter 3

"Oh if it isn't Miss To-Oh!~" Shirako said in some fancy voice; trying to imitate the stupid woman. She sneered.  
"Oh, if it isn't the 'I like to hurt people' woman." She said, the female had short raven hair and wore red lipstick. Her grey eyes stood out from her face. Shirako growled. Then laughed.  
"What are you up to?" She asked, the female in front of her was quite skinny. She was like a damn stick!  
"I'm just on my way to see someone back from Uni. Besides you." She was quite rude.  
"Tch. Please; I know who you want to see. Your ex, the one you used to go out with. Am I not correct, Kiyomi?" She said, in a rude manner back.  
"Oh, so you've been hanging with Light often. I could tell."  
"Why don't you just have some model career. Instead of trying to be some wannabe spokeswoman."  
"I don't need to continue this further discussion with you Shirako. Your silly powers aren't going to help you." She knew, but she'll let it slide.

"Have fun trying to impress Light. He's mine." Trying to make it seem like she claimed him. Light would only want to abuse the feelings that Kiyomi still had. It was a joke really! Slowly the female left. While Shirako had to stand there. Of course she wouldn't let it go; but she had to. Upon walking she saw a job for Assistant Prosecutor. It didn't seem to make sense, but she smirked. Taking the job, she went straight towards the building where it was. Opening the door she saw a woman.  
"Could I help you?" she asked smiling. It was probably part of her job. Ridiculous.

"I'm here for the assistant job." She said, showing her the sheet. It just appeared right before her. Like it was planned by someone.  
"Then please follow me." The woman stood up and opened the door. Shirako followed. Stopping at a door.  
"Mr. Mikami is in here. Good luck if you pass his interview."

'_I see, Mikami did this.'_ She thought, placing her hand on the door handle and opening it. The lady left, and entered. Closing it afterwards.  
"I see you're after the job." The male said, taking his glasses off and placing it in his pocket.  
When Shirako turned around, his eyes widened. Then stood up; his chair that he sat on fell onto the ground. With a thud sound.  
"W-We finally meet. Kira's Angel." He said, Shirako's dark green eyes stared into those brown eyes that he had.  
"You planted the job for me, didn't you?" She said.  
"O-Of course I did! I'd do anything to meet you; and have messages from Kira!" He was different; he was really a criminal prosecutor?  
"I-I don't know what to say anymore Teru." Speaking softly, softening the harshness in her eyes. He walked slowly towards her. His hand reached out; and was placed upon her cheek. His eyes stared at her, their gaze met. She needed to step back; her heart would always belong to Light. Not him, he'd be X-Kira. He was a high worshipper of Kira. Believing in his righteous view of justice. She had cleared her throat. His manly hand rubbed her cheek gently.

It was quite getting awkward. He leaned in.  
"What are you doing Teru? Do I have the job?" She asked softly, looking away from him.  
The door was then opened; it was the lady for before. Quite dumbfounded at the sight, in her eyes it looked like Mikami was coming unto the girl.  
"…" She was quite red then closed the door again. That was more awkward than before. Shirako's eyes stared at him; he pulled his hand away from her.  
"Yes, you have the job. Starting tomorrow." He said, nodding her head she quickly left. Seeming like she was in disbelief.

When Mikami walked out of his office he went towards the lady, she was the one who confirmed the jobs and what not.  
"Nagayama, the girl who came in. I've accepted her to be my assistant."  
"Alright Mr. Mikami, what's her name." He paused, trying to remember her name. He did some research on her, and she was the real deal. Kira's Angel.  
"It was Kanojo Shirako." He said, as the lady went away with the typing.  
"When do you want her to work for you?" She asked, the online paper's needed to be filled by her.  
"On Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday, allow her to wear what she wants." He didn't want Shirako to be angry at him, she had a higher status for being Kira's Angel; and who was right beside Kira himself!  
"Alright then." She said, typing away quickly.

As Mikami was about to take his leave, the lady asked.  
"Mr. Mikami, about what I saw…"  
"Don't worry about it, I know her."  
"What kind of…relationship do you have with her?" She asked, placing her nose where it shouldn't be. He then stopped, his eyes widened. His glasses were on his face, he wondered about that too. Especially with what he did, not seeming to realize such things. In his mind he was panicking; she might have told Kira and he wouldn't be helping him at all! His heart was beating at such a rapid pace. Blinking, with some tears in his eyes from not blinking for quite some time. He gulped. What to say.

"I don't have that kind of what you think. She is…" he paused, what was she?  
"…an angel." He stated that part then went back to his office. The need for an assistant. Even for someone like him, this was necessary. For the time being.

Shirako walked back to her home, when she was at the doorstep of her apartment she saw Light. He had this evil look on his face, was he waiting for her?  
"What is it Light?" She asked. He remained silent until she entered her apartment with him. She couldn't hear it at first, but then it became louder. His laugh. This was kind of surprising; his wicked laughter sounded so demonic. Fanatical at most.  
He then articulated enthusiastically "I did it Shirako! L is dead!" Her eyes widened, staring at Light with a keen look.  
"That's wonderful." Beginning to laugh with him. It was perfect, but she calmed down then Light did. Noticing something wasn't right with her.

"What is it?" He asked, almost sneering at her. She slowly shut her eyes, she walked away from Light. Going to the kitchen.  
"It's nothing." She said so bluntly, which made him not want to say a thing. He wasn't worried but rather, something else.

"I thought you'd be home. Like you usually are." He said, it made her sound like she hated to go outside.

"I had to go to a job interview." It wasn't really, she wasn't asked any questions. She had another, where she applied as a teacher. But it would wait.  
"So did you get accepted?" he asked. The atmosphere didn't seem right.  
"Yes, on the spot. I am working for Mikami." She said, staring at him this time. Intriguing.  
"Good, you can help me deliver messages to him." She nodded her head, heating up some leftover food from yesterday.

"Also, he called me Kira's Angel." Light had thought about it. It did have a nice ring to it.  
"It sounds like a nice name for you Shirako; I think that's who you'll be once and for all." Light smiled, walking towards her. His hand lifted and touched her the same way Mikami did. Her eyes widened and stepped back from him. But why didn't she with Teru?

"Shira…ko?" Light wondered why she would do such a thing. She stared at him with a firm look. Then looked away, knowing that it wasn't right. She should have stepped back with Mikami and not Light. But the female bit her bottom lip; her heart was beating fast. His hand reached out again, but this time he held her hand.

"I could never get over everything you did, if you're Kira's Angel…" her eyes reverted to him, he paused. Then blinked in such a graceful way. It made her blush. He had this gorgeous smile upon his face.  
"…then you must be my angel." Her heart thumped; and he leaned in and kissed her. One second she had her eyes widen, then her eyes shut quickly. Hands reaching out to him, and held him. His hands reached out and were now on her thighs. Her eyes widened when he released the kiss. She was being carried by him. Then was placed on the table; her legs beside him. The gorgeous look in his brown eyes made him look mysterious. Once again, he leaned in to kiss her. She shyly backed away.

"Light…" She breathed heavily. His hand was placed on her chin and lifted her head up. Her eyes looked at him, what was he up to?  
"No matter what, I'll always be with you." He whispered so softly in such a loving way. He leaned in, and his hands were on her arms. Whispering in her ear.  
"That's what I like about you." It didn't seem to make sense, what did he like about her? He then left her apartment, just silent. With a slow blink, she stood and went to grab her heated up food. Eating it slowly, it was getting on her mind so much. She shook her head maybe Light had feelings for her? He would be with her, Shirako liked the idea.

With a slow blink she stared into space. Biting her bottom lip then shook her head. Now lying in her bed she sighed.  
"I should know what he's thinking by now." She said to herself. Closing her eyes. Dreaming off until the next day.

Light went back to his home. Thinking deeply about his actions. Was it the right thing to do?  
_'This feeling, what is it? I hope it's not the feeling I think it is; love…'_ He thought, looking quite serious. Then rested in his bed, even if it was only late. He usually would go to bed much later; but his head was spinning with too many ideas.

He shut his eyes, and then his dream probably solved it all.

There he was, standing within the middle of nowhere; then around was a large bedroom filled with pretty women, they were all famous women or just women he passes by. Dreams like this, he'd never had. Where was his usual one where he was praised to be Kira?  
"Light-sama~" Some of the women seemed to call out; he didn't have any will to control this one. Through those women who crowded the handsome male was a lonely feeling. She kept to herself and was hugging her knees. Her head was down; and her very pale brown hair was flowing down to the ground.

He pushed his way through them, slowly walking towards the female. It was Shirako. His mind echoed with her words "I just…" it was confusing.

"Shirako!" He called out, but they didn't reach her. She still sat, the women around were so distracting.  
"Piss off!" He lost it and yelled at the women who disappeared. He then jogged towards her then stood behind her. He had no control. Then it hit him, he must've been in her dream. But how?  
Her dreams however, were only memories. Some would only be what she wished.

Beyond her he watched. The first thing; it was when she was small. In middle school; and she was bullied. She was very different then, she had short hair and styled like a male. Her non-girlish clothes weren't very distinctive. "That's…" He blinked, watching as she fell onto the ground; calling her names. But she didn't cry, she frowned. That was when the powers first awakened.

She got up, and then frowned. A fierce aura was flowing around her. The leader of the group of bullies was floating in the air. It was quite amazing sight for Light to see. The bully was flown into the air to then fall to the ground. The height was so much, and the fall was rough. He ended up in hospital.  
Her parent's went to see what she did. They weren't angry with her, but were surprised yet happy that she had these sorts of powers.  
"Her parents are…" Light's eyes widened; he didn't realize. He felt quite foolish.  
"Her father is the Manager of Royal World Entertainment, and her mother is quite pretty, like Shirako…" Not without realizing how his face was slowly turning red. His brown eyes stared at Shirako who was still sitting down in the same position.

"Why am I so different?" she asked her parents.  
"You're special; and you're our daughter. Being different makes you special. Just remember you'll never hurt those close to you. If you do, it only means because you love them the most." Such touching words from her mother. Light smiled, he wondered why he was still in his dream.

He reached out his hand, and was placed on her shoulder. She turned around to see him.  
"L-Light…?" She stared at him, and their gaze met. He smiled more, wrapping his arms around her waist. Most women he'd probably just hug them.  
"Shirako you mean a lot to me, I have this feeling I've never felt before. It's quite the funny feeling; you can only be Kira's Angel. No matter what anyone says. It's you who's more important." A smile was brought upon her face. Then a blush.  
"Shirako, now that L is gone. We still have more to do. No matter what."  
"Light…this feeling; it's love…"


	5. Chapter 4

**3 Years Later**

"Shirako, come with me. Please get dressed into something nice. You're the only girlfriend I could ask for." Light's words were so touching. She blushed staring at him then smiled. Being so shy; he was wearing such a formal outfit. It was night time. Just before she had dinner.  
"C-Come in!" She felt glad she was being called girlfriend by him, even if he hadn't said those special words, just the word 'like'. She didn't mind. He wasn't that type of person.  
"Light, couldn't you well. Live with me, I don't see why you live with Misa still. I don't care about her feelings, she's too childish. Not even that smart or appealing."  
"I know, she doesn't have the smarts to be my partner."  
"What about Miss Ooh-Lala I think I'm so damn perfect." Shirako hated her more than Misa.

"Who?" he placed his hands in his pockets. She was changing in her room. Fixing up herself.  
"You know who I mean damnit. Kiyomi!" raising her voice slightly, which Light seemed amazed that she'd even bring Miss Takada up.

"Oh yes, don't worry. The moment she gets caught by whoever L's successor would be. Then she'll die. She's not worth to be with me." It brought a smile to her face, because he didn't trust her a lot. But it was only using her feeling she still had for him. She could tell Light wasn't lying either. Excellent.

When Shirako stepped out with a smile upon her beautiful face, showing how she looked with a dress and her hair tired up to the side. She walked had got inside the taxi with Light. What was he up to? Where was he taking her?  
When it stopped at a large fancy restaurant, he got out first then her. Opening the door for her. He was such a gentleman.

The two walked in, and had gotten a nice view with a window. With a beautiful sight. The woman's dark green eyes stared at Light, for a first. She noticed he was quite shy. Blinking, the waiter came in and asked what they want.  
The two scanned the Menu.  
"Um, I'll have whatever you're having Light; except for the drink I'll have Oolong Tea." Light knew she wasn't a drinker; it'd make her power's do crazy things.  
"I'll just have some fried rice with honey-soy chicken and those traditional noodles. With a glass of wine." Light said. After the waiter wrote it done he took his leave.

Between the two, they both didn't know what to say. Shirako placed her hand on the table. Light had to make the move for this night to be special. Or maybe romantic even.  
Reaching out his hand the male touched her hand. He smiled so gently. He was very relaxed. Yet he couldn't believe he had this love feeling.

When their plate of food arrived; they started to eat the food slowly. He took small sips of his wine, while she did with her tea. When they finished the two relaxed. The food wasn't much, and Light stood up. With a smirk, he was up to something. She saw that he stood up, but said nothing. He went around being near the window.  
"Shirako, please look outside." And she had done so.  
The city lights spelt a word. It said will you where was he getting at. Then Light bent down. She blushed madly, staring at him do such a thing; then obtain a box from his pocket.  
"L-Light, what's this all mean?" She asked, and he finished the rest.  
"….marry me." Her whole face turned red, her heart was beating quite fast. It wasn't quite sudden. But such a moment, it was quite romantic though; even if they were not alone. She didn't like the too fancy pansy stuff. She smiled like crazy. The people around stared at whispered that they would look so cute together. Pointing out how the male was very handsome and quite tall as well.

"Of course I would!" The people around in the restaurant clapped their hands and smiled. It was a nice proposal. When Light opened the box; her eyes gazed upon a beautiful coated diamond ring. She was shocked that he was able to purchase it for their engagement ring. But it was about time he did something like that! Shirako had thought about it, yes. If she was to marry Light, she wouldn't really be Shirako Kanojo, it'd be Shirako Yagami. It did have a nice ring to it, like Kira's Angel.

**1 Year Later**

"I haven't notice that. What's on your hand?" What a coincidence. Shirako met with Misa and Kiyomi. She showed then and stuck her tongue out.  
"Oh this, just an engagement ring." She gave this maniacal look, they both stepped back.  
"What? Yes…you don't believe me? Even with the ring I have? Light bought it for me."  
"Are you stupid? Light obviously loves me." Misa said, trying to stick her nose up high, but the other two laughed.  
"You?" They said at the same time, which then made them stare at them both.

"Sorry Kiyomi, but you lost. Game Over." She said, it was genius. She was, and those two; could never win Light's hearts; they had no power either. Please, Misa didn't even have her memories of having the Death Note at all. She just laughed at them both.  
"No, I'm quite popular; I'll be Kira's spokeswoman. I know Light will prefer me than the two of you."  
"Tch, it's like you're asking for a fight. You can't win against me." Shirako said with a laugh, being disgusted with the challenge that Kiyomi put up.

"Fine, all three of us will try to capture Light's heart!" Misa said, frowning.  
"You cannot win against me; I'm older than you both!" She said once again, Kiyomi sneered at Misa; then at Shirako. The atmosphere was obvious that they'd do some sort of fight for Light's love. But Shirako knew that his heart already belonged to her. Like she willed him to. Then with that the three quickly left; Shirako had to go to work. This was the first thing for her to do. It was Wednesday.  
"Teru, anything I can do?" He stared at her, in public he had to call her Miss. Kanojo; but alone it was always Kira's Angel.

"Just do a few papers over there that I haven't gotten around to do. I-I can see a ring on your finger, Kira bought it for you. Didn't he?" he said; staring at it. She only gave a smile.  
"Yes, he did. I don't know how much it would've cost him, but it would've been very expensive. As expected of him."

"Kira's Angel, I've been doing a lot of killing of the criminals. A page a day to be exact."  
"You should make that less Teru; I don't think Kira would be happy if the Death Note had run out of pages. If it's possible."  
"I-I didn't think of it that way, but I don't bring it to work. I will Friday…"

Hence Shirako was wearing quite a short skirt she sat on his table. He stopped his work on his laptop and stared at her elegant skin then up to her face.  
"Could you, kill me?" Smirking in such an utterly sly way.  
"Kira wouldn't be happy if I did that."  
"Don't be afraid; use your Shinigami eyes and look at my name." She was very sly saying those words then chuckled with an evil sound.

"It's not my real name…" When he took off his glasses his brown eyes turned red; he gulped. Was her name an alias? It couldn't, if her parents were famous. His eyes widened, he saw her life span. There was still a long time ago; she'd probably die at old age. However, there was no name at the top of it. It was strange, nothing?

"…How?" He asked in a soft voice. She then laughed with an evil mood around the room.  
"I never did have a real name; my real parent's never named me. I found that out from Watari. My father was friends with him and he died before my birth. My mother died during child birth; so I was the only child. I didn't have a name by them, so they had no choice but to give me Wammy's House.  
Then I was picked up by man who runs Royal World Entertainment, who now is my father. Even within that orphanage; I was never called by name. It was always just 'Girl with powers.'

But when I left, my father decided to name me Shirako. So it' has been my name ever since then. I was only about six." Shirako explained to him, just something short about her life and that she didn't really have a name for those six years. But maybe she could have considered her name a real name.

"Kira's Angel…I-" He was interrupted in his speech when the office lady came in; she blinked. When she saw how Shirako was sitting on the table close to the male.  
"Mr. Mikami, you have a call." She said; he nodded his head then she shut the door awkwardly.

Picking up the phone beside him; he just usually nodded his head and said. "Yes, Mmhmm, I understand." Then hanging up he sighed. She stared at him.  
"If it's not much, could you go to that five-star hotel. I need you to pick something up for me from my spokeswoman."  
"What? From Kiyomi? F-Fine…" it was obvious with her words she didn't like her. Please give it to me tomorrow at night. I'll be in the gym. Be there by at least 8."

"Alright, I will." Urg, why her?  
When she finished with Mikami; she had to go to home. It was quite late; so she had to go and probably pick it up the next day; maybe after she finished work. She'd have to at night. When it came the next evening. She went towards the hotel. Looking at the note that Mikami wrote down; it was where she was staying. It seemed so fancy; it was kind of like her. Entering the elevator. She took a deep breath; she hoped she didn't have to have some sort of argument or anything with her.

When it came to her stop she walked, looking for the number. She then stopped; the door wasn't fully shut? This wasn't right; it was Kiyomi's apartment alright. Creeping up to it, she could hear her speak.  
"Aren't you going to move out with Misa? I was told you already have a fiancée."  
"I already have, I just told her that I just need to live by myself now." Shirako's eyes widened, it was Light's voice! He was living with Misa the whole time they were going out.  
"She doesn't even have the intelligence to be my partner anyway." Peaking, she could see Light standing up, and Kiyomi placed their wine glasses on the table.

"Listen Kiyomi…" he paused and placed his hands on her shoulders.  
"I want you to be the goddess of the new world." That player! Shirako's heart was burning with hatred. He then went and turned around he then stopped and turned around.  
"I trust you a lot, so listen well. I am Kira." He said; she gave a soft growl. Seeing Kiyomi walked towards him then hug him, but he didn't seem to hug in the same way in return. She was only adding to the fire. Her fist clutched; she needed to be removed.

Her eyes were tearing up. So what was the point for her to be engaged to Light then? After their hug she went and leaned in; she wanted to kiss her Light!  
He backed away, looking out the window. "Don't Kiyomi, maybe later."  
Maybe later!?  
_'Later? So they're gonna kiss later? I-I can't take anymore!'_ Shirako thought; going and barging in; the door flung open; which one of the swings broke. It wasn't jealousy at all; just pure hatred. She couldn't believe she accepted. Kiyomi was now chocking and in the air.

"Shirako stop." Light said.  
"No!" She resisted and flung her hand at him who sent him to fly and hit the cupboards in the small kitchen. Her dark green eyes should how angry and upset she was. Her dark green eyes stared at Light. The ring on her hand slipped off.  
"I believed you. I should dispose of you." She said towards Light; and his brown eyes stared at her; with his eyes widened. A knife was pointed at his neck. Then she looked at Kiyomi. Dropping her to the ground. Then kicking her once.

"Where are the notes I have to pick up for Mikami?" She said in a dark and deep evil voice.  
"Th-There, on the kitchen table." She said, making them hover quickly towards her. Her telekinesis was quite powerful. Light's hand was hovering up; and the ring was placed in his hand. His widened eyes stared at her; the knife was placed back where it was. He felt like he was going to have a heart attack.

"Shirako?" His voice sounded like he was upset.  
"You lied when you said you liked me, when you proposed to me. I believed you. You can't make it up to me at all." She spat, he was feeling so guilty.  
"I don't have feelings for her." He said to her that was true. But she saw how he was allowing such things! Seeing another woman and saying shit about being the goddess.  
"You said I would be the goddess, that's all lies. You'd rather some pathetic excuse for a woman than some freak! Ain't that right!" She raised her voice; it was quite scary. But Light wasn't scared; he could still try to get himself killed.

"That's not true." She was being tormented by Light. But her heart; was beating fast. Saying she couldn't kill him, even despite what happened she still loved him. Not even being so heartbroken; she was just a fool for the handsome male. Trying to be something he wasn't; it was amusing to watch.

"Just stop; don't bother seeing me anymore. You can take that back too; I don't need it. Go marry her." Pointing towards Kiyomi who was struggling to get up; and trying to breathe much more properly. Then she left with the paper's she needed to give Mikami. Looking at the watch, she saw there wasn't a lot of time left. But she still didn't need to be exactly on time. Did she?

There were so many thoughts; Light didn't seem to run after her. He was still there with her. She was very disgusted yet was partially heart broken. Whatever, she could easily forget about him. Could she?


	6. Chapter 5

Upon arriving at the gym; she entered. The man at the front desk could see she was crying.  
"What happened?" He asked, he seemed very kind, but also was pitting her.  
"My fiancée was with another woman. I saw how he was acting with her."  
"My! That's terrible. Well just for you; you can go to the gym for free." She sniffled, wiping away the tears that were running down her face.  
"Thank you."

"We don't really get women in the gym."  
"I'm just here to see my boss. He should be inside by now." She said with a gentle smile. Entering, seeing Mikami doing his work outs on his arms. He looked quite cool.  
"Teru…" She called out, he stopped then stood up. Seeing her quite upset.  
"What happened Kira's Angel?" He was worried.

"Nothing special, I got what you wanted from Kiyomi." She said, handing them to him. He then went to the change room; where she just went in as well. He placed them in his bag; then slipped off his shirt. Revealing his masculine body before her. He didn't seem to pay any attention to it. Placing on his long white sleeved shirt she spoke. Before he had a change to button it up.

"Teru; could you do me a favour?" She asked; it was a first. He turned to stare at her; and her face turned slightly red. Such a nice body that he had, but she didn't think Light would ever have a body like that; he never went to the gym. Now did he; no.  
"What is it, Kira's Angel?" He asked, she took a step towards him and buttoned his shirt for him.  
"Next month; on August 28th. Kill Kiyomi for me." Why that specific date?  
"Wh-Why? Kira might think I've acted on my own accord."

"I doesn't matter, she's not worthy of helping you or Kira. She's a helpless woman. Plus Misa, I know she likes Kira lot; but she'll kill herself once she gets heartbroken or accepts the fact I am with Kira." She finished buttoning up his shirt; he was quite taller than her. Hell he was probably 6"0; while she was only 5"7.5 As Mikami did his tie, he thought about it. It was silent at first; but then he got his green jumped and was helped by her to be put on.

"Of course, you wish it. I'll do anything for you; Kira's Angel." The name wouldn't ever be worn out. There was this feeling she had that Light might return. She smiled gently and went on her toes; her hands were pressed up against Mikami's chest. He stared at her, didn't exactly know what to say to her. Her eyes gently closed and kissed him. He was very surprised she'd do something like that. His hands moved towards her arms.

The kiss was released then she walked away.  
"Make her commit suicide; or something like that." When her presence was fully gone. His face turned slightly red; why would Kira's Angel do such a thing? It was surprising honestly; he felt his heart beat quite fast with joy for a first. Then whispered.  
"Shirako…"

It was the first time he had ever said her name.  
When it came Friday for the end of her work she left. Shirako's deep thoughts of how today's work was just like normal, like what she had done accidentally never happened. But it toughened the relationship that they had.  
Upon getting a call she frowned.  
"Urg, Light…" She didn't accept his call and kept walking.  
Again; her phone called. She saw his number, and did the same. It was annoying; she did tell him to not see her. It also meant not to call her, was he an idiot? He was meant to be smart; so why didn't he get her words though his head? It was probably filled with some words of Kiyomi. Flat-chested bastard.

For the third time he called; she was becoming so irritated so she had picked up the phone and yelled.  
"What!?" There was so sound at first; but then Light managed to speak.  
"Come to my apartment, I need to speak to you." Then he hung up; what the hell? He just wanted to speak to her, in person? How silly; anyway. She sighed. Of course she had to. Shirako would beat up Light if he carried any further about them and what not. She could try to live without him, but her dream was the exact opposite. It was living such a wonderful life with Light; remembering when she woke up her skin was quite dry. Then she realized she was crying in her sleep.

Shirako had to get a taxi to where he was staying at. When she looked at the fancy-looking hotel she frowned. Getting in the elevator then out she walked towards his door then knocked. Light was standing there; he opened it. He had a calm and relaxed look on his face, but saw she was still frowning with disgust.

"Come in."  
Light stared at her, she proved to be useful in more ways then one. He was becoming one step closer to becoming the God of the new world. And she would be his Goddess by his side; she was too valuable to get rid of. Closing the door behind her she saw Light. He sat on his hair.  
"Sit here." He said; placing his hand on the armrest of the chair in which he sat. Sipping his wine glass he saw how Shirako wasn't happy. She had just finished doing her work; which was beside X-Kira. Her friend Teru; which of course Light knew about.  
As then she sat on the armchair of where he was sitting; she waited for him to speak.  
"I want you to place your arm around me." He said gently.  
"Why? You said you wanted to speak; but how if you've just told me what to do. You're too calm." She glared at him; Shirako wasn't very pleased; but his brown eyes stared at her with a loving look.

"I know, but the only one I want in my heart is you. You know I'm only using Kiyomi. I did date her before; but she wasn't of my interest. I don't like flat-chested women. My goddess needs to have a nice slender body; her chest has to be even at least quite large. She also has to have nice long hair; you fit all of those categories. Where she does not." Her frown was no more and smiled gently at him. It was good enough reason. Her heart thumped; still, there was no way she could despise to hate Light.

She loved him too much, so she did that he wanted and placed her right arm around him. Now she was glad to have him, and that snotty brat Misa was too jealous for so many reasons. "It seems there were so many troubles with the paper work; one of the guys got it mixed up. I spent so long putting them together and at least Teru got to fix it up in the end."

Light looked at her slightly when she wrapped her arm around him, "I see, that's good." He said softly, loving the feeling of her body pressed up against his own. Now he needed her other talents to good use now, particularly the ones involving the bedroom department, he was much...Stressed to say the least. But he could wait a while longer, cupping her chin gently he smiled and seductive smile at her. "You keep doing me proud, you will certainly become the goddess of the new world~" He purred, kissing her lips softly, knowing how to make a woman want more from you. Give her a tiny bit, and she will crave for more.

She blushed; she looked away then back at him. She was indeed nothing like other women. Hearing such words from Light made her heart beat fast; and she smiled so cutely. Liking how he kissed her. She was glad that he seemed interested in her 'normal' life. "Is there anything you need me to do?" She asked, she could tell there were something; and a slight stressed look on his face which was so easily told. She could read people so easily.

Light smirked ever so slightly when she asked that simple question. "Yes there is something I need you to do, and only you alone can do it." He said her heart thumped again; only something she could do? It made her smile more, wanting to know what it was. Bringing her into his lap and instantly nibbling at the sweet skin of her neck.  
His hands ghosting up and down her hips and waist. She would know from his actions exactly what he wanted from her, what he wanted her to do. She would submit to him because he was God. And God got whatever he wanted, which was her.

She liked this, whenever he said 'only you alone can do it'; she'll do it of course. For him. She stared at him, when he had done this; her hands were by Light's side. Moaning slightly; she felt her knees tremble. She was feeling quite happy and already; too easily submitting herself to him. Light was making Shirako feel quite happy; and the way he kissed her; it was just been done wonderfully. With his strength, Light had picked her up, while he kissed her and while she held unto him. He did manage to carry her to his room; and he wasn't puffed out at all. Quite incredible.

Now placing her on the bed Light had moved his lips from her tantalizing neck up her jaw and chin before kissing her lips deeply. His skilled fingers quickly undoing their bottom articles of clothing. Wasting no time into his beginnings of making love to her. Being sweet and gentle while also being rough and dominating. The mixture between the two would ultimately cause a lot of pleasure for her. He was so certain of this, having studied it in his spare time.

"L-Light! ~" she moaned out his name, blushing. She didn't actually think that he was quite the skilled man in something like this; his hands did undo their clothing and well he was pleasuring her correctly. Shirako did love every single moment of this; she felt her face fluster and also her body heat increasing from the movement. It was like he predicted; she did love this so much.

Hours passed and Light was spent, laying his head on the soft and comfortable pillow. He allowed his breathing to slow down and become normal again. His left hand lazily stroking her back while his right was still on her hips. Now he felt fully relaxed, mmm he would do this more often if he felt this sated. It was all thanks to his Shirako; the fiancée. Cracking an eye open to look at her, oh how cute did she look all flustered.

With a yawn from Shirako's mouth; she opened her eyes. She saw it was already morning; sitting up slowly. She blushed; seeing the delighted and peaceful Light sleeping; he was too dreamy really. She wanted to make something for him; so she changed and kissed his cheek before allowing him to sleep. Then made breakfast; when she prepared it and made it. She had thought about how she could make it for him. Something simple but not too simple. It had to be delicious; for the two to spend some time together.  
When Light woke up he smelt the nice aroma of breakfast. Getting up; he changed into something simple. Then saw how breakfast was finished being made. Looking at the food he grinned. As always; she was quite the cook. As the two sat on the opposite side he took a bite then began to speak after finishing that bite.

"Shirako, I want you to have this back." He placed her engagement ring on the table. She leaned back slightly, staring at it.  
"After what I did. You would still?"  
"Of course, what I did last night proved that I'd only want you to be with me."

With a shy grin the female took the ring and placed it on her finger. Then stared at Light; he ate his breakfast; then she did as well. Now; what to do for today, a Saturday.


End file.
